Perspektif
by nimpluq
Summary: Pandangan chanyeol tentang seorang Byun Baekhyun. Chanbaek. This story is remake from Beyond The Art by Pupuputri XD XD XD


**halooooo saya bawa ff baruuuuu~~~~~~~~**

 **ini sebenarnya idenya dapat dari orang lain, kalau kalian fansnya mbak Pupuputri mungkin bakal langsung tahu kalo jalan ceritanya hampir sama dengan ff Beyond The Art punya mbak Pupuputri, jadi kalau kalian berminat untuk membaca cerita aslinya, silahkan cari judul ff mbak Pupuputri, karena ya, ff-nya menarik semua, hahaha.**

 **selanjutnya, ya ampuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnn aku bener-bener lagi suka banget sama couple ini, jadi selamat membacaaaaa~~~~~**

* * *

 **Perspektif**

"bunghh..hh.., berikan aku airh…hh….hh…hhh" Chanyeol tergeletak di pintu depan secretariat jurusannya, tak peduli tempatnya berbaring hanya berupa lantai sekretariat yang dingin dan kotor belum di sapu. Orang-orang yang mendengar permintaan Chanyeol langsung kalang kabut mengambilkan air minum, dan begitu mereka sudah mendapatkannya, mereka segera memberikannya pada Chanyeol yang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan peluh membanjiri wajah dan tubuhnya.

Mereka memandang Chanyeol yang sedang rakus meminum air dengan tatapan penuh harap, Chanyeol yang seolah mengerti di tatap seperti itu kemudian memberikan anggukan dan senyum lebar di wajahnya, dan seketika orang-orang yang ada di sana menjerit gembira, bahkan ada yang sampai meloncat-loncat. Suho, yang merupakan ketua jurusan mereka bahkan hampir bersujud syukur atas keberhasilan Chanyeol. Dia mendekat pada Chanyeol yang masih terlihat ngos-ngosan.

"bung" Suho menepuk pundaknya "terima kasih atas bantuanmu, kaki panjangmu benar-benar berguna untuk saat-saat seperti ini"

Hell, jadi yang bermanfaat hanya kaki panjangnya? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melempari Suho dengan botol air mineral kosong yang ada di dekatnya, dan Suho hanya mampu mengelak sambil tertawa dengan tanda _peace_ di tangannya.

Acara jurusan memang melelahkan, tapi kali ini lebih melelahkan karena melibatkan semua jurusan dalam satu fakultas. Ulang tahun fakultas memang bukan acara kecil, dan mereka juga langsung di kepalai oleh beberapa dosen penanggung jawab karena acara ini juga melibatkan alumnus fakultas mereka, membuat mereka lebih kerepotan karena pihak yang harus di mintai persetujuan dan ijin menjadi lebih banyak dan waktu mereka sedikit. Semua orang tahu menemui satu dosen saja kadang sulitnya minta ampun, dan sekarang, yang harus mereka mintai persetujuan adalah masing-masing kepala jurusan, bayangkan betapa panjang dan lamanya prosedur yang mereka jalani. Hell, beruntung kaki Chanyeol panjang, jadi setelah ia berlari mengejar dekan dan mendapat persetujuan, ia langsung lari ke bagian secretariat fakultas yang hampir tutup, ini benar-benar pertandingan _sprint_ \- maksudku, yang kau lawan adalah seorang dosen yang tak tahu kapanlagi kau akan dapat bertemu dengannya, dan waktu kerja yang telah usai karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. _Fiuh…_

Acara fakultas memang penting untuk dipikirkan tapi bagaimanapun perkuliahan masih aktif tetap berjalan, dan saat tugas tidak terselesaikan dengan baik, beberapa dosen tetap tidak akan peduli meskipun alasannya adalah kesibukan acara fakultas. Jadi bagaimanapun, sebisa mungkin, meskipun mereka di dera kelelahan, mereka tetap harus berkutat dengan tugas mereka setiap kali ada waktu luang. Penderitaan yang di alami bersama-sama banyak orang membuat mereka semakin dekat dan mereka akan saling membantu menyelesaikan tugas, meskipun tentu saja, tergesa-gesa. Seperti saat ini, setelah masalah mereka sedikit terurai-karena Chanyeol, beberapa teman Chanyeol-dan Chanyeol sendiri, segera berpindah ke kantin untuk menyelesaikan _review_ 10 jurnal yang akan segera di kumpulkan besok, intinya, malam ini begadang lagi. Setidaknya di kantin anak-anak dari sastra Inggris dapat membantu mereka menerjemahkan jurnal mereka, ini semua tak akan jadi masalah kalau judul _review_ mereka sama, tapi tentu saja yang terjadi kemudian adalah keributan, karena tema _review_ mereka berbeda satu sama lain.

Jadi dengan banyak bungkus snack, kaleng dan botol minuman dan beberapa cemilan, karena perut mereka lapar sejak pagi, mereka ribut berkutat dengan laptop dan kamus dan mbah google translate dan kertas dan rengekan teman dari Sastra inggris mereka yang ingin segera pulang, tentu saja, ia sedari tadi di tahan dan di pertanyai oleh sekumpulan orang-orang yang hidupnya merana ini.

Lampu kantin sudah dinyalakan, karena matahari memang sudah hilang dari langit, tapi karena mereka masih baru memulai tugas mereka, jadi mereka tetap tidak peduli, karena pada dasarnya di tempat ini masih banyak mahasiswa yang berkeliaran. Banyak anak yang berkelompok karena hari sudah malam, tapi yang Chanyeol heran adalah saat matanya menangkap sosok di sudut kantin yang sedikit gelap seorang diri, hantu?

"hei" ia mencolek Kai yang sedang menggaris bawahi kalimat dalam jurnalnya

"hm" kai menjawab sekenanya

"yang di pojok sana bukan hantu kan?"

Teman-temannya yang ikut mendengar berhenti dari kegiatan mereka. Kai yang menatapnya membuat Chanyeol mengarahkan jarinya ke pria kecil yang ada di sebrang meja mereka. Kai dan yang lain ikut menolehkan kepala mereka kearah yang di tunjuk Chanyeol. Seketika Chanyeol mendapatkan pukulan penggaris dari Kai yang menatapnya datar.

"itu bukan hantu, namanya Baekhyun dan dia angkatan kita, kau benar-benar tega mengatainya hantu"

Chanyeol yang masih meringis mengelus kepalanya berusaha membela diri "aku kan tidak tahu, lagi pula kenapa juga ia harus ada di sudut yang gelap, kan wajar kalau aku mengiranya hantu"

"ck"

Melihat Kai yang kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya membuat Chanyeol kembali mengarahkan matanya pada sosok adik angkatan mereka itu. Pria itu sepertinya juga sedang mengerjakan tugas, karena dia menambahkan beberapa coretan dan tulisan pada buku yang sedang di bacanya. Pria itu menggunakan _hodie_ biru gelap dan _beanie_ merah dengan kacamata burung hantu bertengger di hidungnya. Nak, kenapa kau duduk di tempat yang gelap kalau penglihatanmu saja sudah buruk? Chanyeol membatin. Tak mau repot-repot memikirkannya, Chanyeol kemudian kembali focus pada tugasnya.

* * *

Rasanya sudah hampir _selamanya_ ketika terakhir kali Chanyeol menginjakkan kakinya ke perpustakaan karena Chanyeol benar-benar jarang mampir ke tempat itu. Well, ada baiknya juga beberapa tugas membuatnya takluk dan mendekati perpus. Menulis _subject_ buku yang di butuhkannya pada katalog dan segera mencatat nomer inventarisnya sebelum beranjak untuk mencarinya.

Berjalan ke lorong ke empat dari barisan lorong pertama dan berbelok untuk mengurutkan nomer invent yang sudah di catatnya, matanya menyusuri tiap nomer di tiap buku yang berjajar rapi, 365 E 0.9, dapat. Ia segera mengambilnya sebelum menyadari kekosongan akibat buku yang dia ambil menampilakan sosok lain di seberang rak buku, membuat tangannya terhenti bergerak sebelum sepenuhnya menarik buku itu keluar dari tempatnya.

 _Black diamond_

Mata itu sebening berlian hitam yang berkilau di balik kacamata besarnya, itu adalah salah satu mata paling menawan yang pernah di lihatnya.

Menyadari seolah ada yang menatapnya, pria kecil yang sedang menunduk membaca buku di tangannya itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke beberapa arah, hingga ia menemukan Chanyeol yang tengah menatapnya. Pria kecil itu tahu Chanyeol sedang menatapnya, tapi mata Chanyeol seolah menerawang kosong kedalam matanya, jadi pria mungil itu hanya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya sebagai bentuk sopan santun, yang di tanggapi oleh Chanyeol dengan gelagapan dan balasan anggukan yang kikuk.

Hal selanjutnya yang di lakukan pria kecil itu membuat jantung Chanyeol seolah berhenti, karena pria itu baru saja tersenyum geli karena kelakuannya.

 _Oh… my… ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy_

 _So much-Godbless… Thank you very much for this beautiful creature._

Karena suara tawanya yang terdengar menawan dan bibir tipis yang berwarna _peach._ Tuhan, terima kasih kau telah memberikanku hidup yang begini indah. Chanyeol sadar merah telah merambati pipinya.

"sampai jumpa"

Chanyeol mendengar apa kata pria itu, ia sadar ia mengangguk pelan, tapi ia tetap menatap mata pria itu dan menikuti gerak langkah tubuh laki-laki itu yang semakin menjauh, mereka tetap bertatapan diantara celah antara ujung-ujung buku yang berjajar rapi dan bingkai rak selama pria kecil itu melangkah dan menghilang dari ujung mata Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol tertinggal dengan jantung berdegub kencang diantara rak-rak yang menjulang.

Dan, tunggu- siapa namanya?

Ia lupa menanyakannya.

Ya, Chanyeol bodoh. Tapi Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika mengingat wajah pria itu, terasa familiar.

* * *

Mendekati hari ulang tahun fakultas, band Chanyeol menjadi lebih giat berlatih, karena ya, mereka akan tampil. Jadi siang ini seperti biasa, Chanyeol, Kai, Kyungsoo, Lay dan Sehun memainkan beberapa lagu di taman tengah fakultas mereka. Kawasan yang terbuka membuat mereka lebih bisa menikmati lagu, dan itu juga tontonan gratis bagi banyak mahasiswa yang sedikit butuh hiburan di lingkungan kampus yang sibuk. Beberapa teman dekat mereka akan me- _request_ lagu ketika Kyungsoo telah berhenti bernyanyi. Chanyeol yang memegang _bass_ bisa sedikit pamer kemampuan untuk membuat beberapa wanita melirik padanya, tebar pesona.

Taman kampus yang teduh dan nyaman memang membuat banyak anak-anak memutuskan untuk berkumpul di tempat ini sekedar untuk berkumpul ataupun mengerjakan tugas. Selama mereka berlatih, selalu ada beberapa orang yang membuat lingkaran untuk menonton mereka, dan beberapa wanita yang tertarik kepada mereka akan mendekat kearah mereka, Chanyeol selalu menyukainya.

Senyum Chanyeol melemah ketika ia melarikan matanya kearah yang lebih jauh, berganti dengan netranya yang melebar. Karena di sana, ia melihat si _black diamond_ sedang menonton pertunjukan mereka dengan beberapa temannya, dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, si _black diamond_ tersenyum, buruk, karena itu berakibat pada tubuhnya yang mematung hingga bahunya mendapat sebuah tepukan dari Sehun, ia baru bisa sadar.

Dan selama latihan mereka, dengan bodoh Chanyeol terus memainkan _bass_ -nya tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari si _black diamond._ Berniat sedikit menggodanya dengan bibir yang menyeringai.

Yang di balas oleh pria itu dengan senyum penuh makna-menantang.

* * *

Ternyata namanya Baekhyun, ya, Chanyeol baru mengingatnya ketika pria mungil itu memakai baju yang sama saat Chanyeol mengiranya sebagai hantu.

Well, Chanyeol akui dari jauh Baekhyun tidak tampak begitu menawan-kalah oleh wanita-wanita lain yang tampak menawan hanya dengan sekilas lihat. Tapi, jika Baekhyun di lihat dari dekat, yang akan terjadi adalah serangan jantung mendadak, karena pria kecil itu benar-benar _oh so gorgeous._

Tiap bagian kecil dari wajahnya-bahkan tubuhnya-amat sangat menawan.

Chanyeol sudah mengamatinya hampir seminggu saat ia mengingat namanya. Dan Chanyeol mengamati semuanya-seluruhnya-tiap bagian-bagian tubuh Baekhyun. Bertanya-tanya mengapa seorang pria bisa begitu menarik dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dan Chanyeol menyadari tentang hal yang di tutupi oleh pria itu dengan baju-baju besar yang di pakainya, bentuk pinggulnya- _that amazing curve_ -S line yang menarik yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita. Bagian itu benar-benar wow, karena pantat Baekhyun juga ternyata berisi di balik baju panjangnya yang sampai menutupi pahanya.

Kenyataan lain yang di dapati Chanyeol setelah sepasang mata seindah berlian dan s line yang wow itu adalah jari-jarinya yang ternyata sangat lentik dan cantik jika dibandingkan dengan banyak wanita, dan pria itu tidak punya jakun. Whoaah, apakah laki-laki itu sebenarnya wanita? Bagaimanapun laki-laki itu tak mempunyai dada, tapi tunggu, bisa saja dadanya tersamarkan oleh baju-baju besarnya.

Chanyeol penasaran setengah mati.

Tapi ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekat padanya dan bertanya.

Tapi dengan tubuh seperti itu, sepertinya mustahil Baekhyun laki-laki.

* * *

Tiga minggu sebelum acara ulang tahun kampus di mulai, dosen dari kelas _fine art_ -nya menyuruh mereka membuat tugas dengan tema api dan cahaya-semangat dan harapan-dan bagi siapapun yang dapat mengekspresikannya dengan baik akan di berikan hadiah serta, karyanya akan ikut di pamerkan dalam pameran di acara ulang tahun kampus. Bukankah itu menggiurkan? Maksudku, mungkin akan ada orang yang menawar karyamu untuk di beli, itu berarti-uang, tentu saja itu menggiurkan bagi seniman pemula seperti mereka.

Begitu dosennya mengumumkan hal itu, entah kenapa yang ada di bayangan Chanyeol adalah Baekhyun.

Aneh.

Sebegitu tertariknyakah ia pada Baekhyun?

Jadi saat ia tanpa berkedip menatap Baekhyun dari seberang meja kantin, yang kemudian membuat pemuda itu risih lalu menegurnya, Chanyeol tidak membuang kesempatannya untuk meminta Baekhyun menjadi modelnya. Meskipun Baekhyun sedikit heran, tapi pria itu tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hari berikutnya, ketika mereka berdua bertemu di ruang lukis, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya pada Baekhyun, karena ia hanya refleks memilih Baekhyun. Dan mereka hanya terdiam satu sama lain. Hingga Baekhyun memecah kesunyian.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Chanyeol tidak dapat menjawabnya, karena ia belum mendapatkan apapun di otaknya. Chanyeol mendesah dan menarik rambut di kepalanya, berharap dengan begitu akan ada inspirasi yang keluar setelah itu.

"sebenarnya kenapa kau memintaku menjadi modelmu?"

"dosenku dari kelas _fine art_ menyuruh untuk membuat karya yang mengekspresikan api dan cahaya-semangat dan harapan, tapi yang langsung ada di dalam otakku adalah kau" Chanyeol menjelaskan.

Baekhyun terdiam, apa tadi Chanyeol baru saja menembaknya tanpa sadar?

"kau pasti sudah memikirkan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada yang pas dengan keinginanmu, benarkan?"

"YA, kau benar, aku telah memikirkan banyak gambaran tapi tak ada satupun yang membuatku puas"

"dari pada tak melakukan apa-apa, kenapa kita tak mencobanya dulu?"

Chanyeol yang tampak tidak yakin menatap Baekhyun, tapi ia kemudian mengangguk dengan ragu.

"jadi kapten, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun jenaka.

"kita butuh banyak bohlam lampu"

"well, baiklah, apakah kita harus mencuri tiap bohlam lampu dari rumah-rumah sekitar sini?" ujar Baekhyun yang di tanggapi oleh tawa Chanyeol.

"astaga, tentu saja tidak, kita akan meminjam dari anak teater"

Chanyeol telah mencoba banyak dengan Baekhyun di sela-sela kesibukannya dengan band. Mulai dari Baekhyun yang berpose dengan untaian lampu di tubuhnya, Baekhyun dengan balon-balon _smiley_ , Baekhyun dengan bulan, hingga Baekhyun dengan banyak lilin-lilin, tak ada yang memuaskan di matanya, meskipun ia akui Baekhyun benar-benar menawan dalam pose-pose itu-he _looks like angel_. Dia sudah hampir menghabiskan filmnya untuk berbagai sudut yang di ambil, karena memotret Baekhyun hampir-hampir membuatnya tak dapat berhenti.

Jadi dengan wajah kecutnya, ia menyambut Baekhyun di depan pintu _flat-_ nya pada suatu sore. Baekhyun berniat untuk melihat hasil mereka selama ini, dan ia tak dapat mengatakan apapun selain _'maafkan aku'_ dengan wajah amat kecut yang di hiraukan oleh Baekhyun, karena entah mengapa, Baekhyun benar-benar bisa terlihat begitu menarik di foto-foto Chanyeol. Baekhyun tak berbohong pada Chanyeol ketika ia mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang fotografer yang hebat.

Ia memuji Chanyeol dengan tulus tapi itu tak membuat Chanyeol yang tengkurap menolehkan wajahnya. Karena Chanyeol tetap merasa tak puas.

"Chanyeol, kenapa kau memintaku menjadi modelmu?"

"karena kau langsung ada di pikiranku"

"…"

"…"

"selain itu?"

"karena ku pikir kau memang cocok sebagai model"

"kenapa?"

"kau menawan" Chanyeol mengatakannya lirih tapi Baekhyun tetap bisa mendengarnya, dan Baekhyun tak dapat melawan tarikan yang lebar di sisi-sisi bibirnya. Siapa juga yang tak suka di puji seperti itu _eh_?

"gambarkan"

Jantung Chanyeol seolah berhenti berdetak, apa ia harus mengatakannya?

"k-kau mungil…"ucap Chanyeol pelan tanpa mengubah posisinya, malu luar biasa untuk sekedar bertatapan dengan Baekhyun "kau juga manis, putih, jari-jarimu lentik, kau memiliki mata seperti berlian, dan tubuhmu" Chanyeol mengambil nafas meredakan degupan jantungnya, sementara Baekhyun membeku mendengar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, kau memiliki tubuh yang tidak benar-benar menggambarkan adam, tapi tubuhmu juga tak benar-benar menggambarkan hawa, kau tampak seperti malaikat"

Chanyeol menutupi wajahnya, dan Baekhyun luar biasa tercekat. Begitukah ia dimata Chanyeol? Penggambaran dirinya dari Chanyeol benar-benar di luar akalnya. Sangat manis, di sertai dengan kesan sedikit sensual mengenai tubuhnya. Baekhyun tahu beberapa bagian memang terkesan aneh untuk ukuran laki-laki, ia sudah berusaha menutupinya dengan banyak _beanie,_ kaos-kaos besar dan kacamata burung hantunya, tapi ia tak tahu kalau semua itu bisa tertangkap oleh mata Chanyeol. Ia malu, tentu saja, dan wajahnya saat ini semerah tomat tanpa bisa di tolong.

Mereka terdiam satu sama lain, canggung untuk memulai sebuah percakapan.

"C-Chanyeol-ah, boleh aku pergi sebentar?" ujarnya pada Chanyeol yang di angguki oleh pria itu dengan kaku.

Setelah mendengar pintu yang tertutup, Chanyeol langsung bergerak memaki-maki dirinya sendiri.

"pabbopabbopabbo aaaaaarrrggghh"

Chanyeol setidaknya menunggu pria itu selama kurang lebih setengah jam ketika kemudian pria itu datang dengan banyak barang di tangannya. Baekhyun tidak mengatakan apa-apa ketika ia mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan ke _refrigenerator_ -nya.

Pria mungil itu kemudian sibuk meracik beberapa bumbu dan memotong sayur, Chanyeol berpikir Baekhyun sedang berusaha untuk menghiburnya, dan ia amat berterima kasih untuk itu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membantu. Pria itu tersenyum ketika mendapati Chanyeol di sampingnya untuk membantu.

Mereka memakan sup dan ayam goreng mereka sambil menonton televisi. Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk menginap saja karena _flat-_ nya lumayan jauh dan hari sudah menginjak sepertiga malam, dan pria itu menyetujuinya.

"Chanyeol, aku pinjam kamar mandimu ya"

"tentu" dan yang bersarang di otak Chanyeol sekarang adalah hal yang jorok, ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang mandi dengan membaca beberapa komik yang di pinjamnya dari Sehun, untuk mengalihkan pikiran, yang nyatanya gagal total. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar dan pergi ke ruang tengah untuk menonton tv. Ia pikir ini sudah hampir setengah jam dan ia mengira pasti Baekhyun sudah tidur, ia harap begitu.

Tapi ia salah mengira karena setelah dia membuka pintu kamarnya, tubuhnya benar-benar membeku. Baekhyun masih terbangun dengan ponsel di tangannya, posisinya tengkurap dan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepala. Itu tampak sederhana, tapi juga sensual karena rambut Baekhyun sedikit basah meskipun pakaian anak itu lengkap. Ia _hampir_ pernah membayangkan hal itu, tapi ia tidak berani membayangkan kelanjutannya.

Malam itu, jantung Chanyeol tidak dapat tenang sedetik pun.

* * *

Hari-hari Chanyeol selanjutnya adalah malapetaka.

Karena di manapun ia bergerak, ia akan melihat Baekhyun. Well itu bisa di maafkan kalau saja apa yang di lihatnya adalah Baekhyun yang biasa, tapi yang di buat oleh otak bodohnya adalah Baekhyun dengan kain panjang berwarna gading yang menutupi tubuh polosnya dan sorot menggoda yang di lemparkan pria mungil itu padanya. Imajinasinya benar-benar tak bisa di maafkan.

Ketika Chanyeol sedang berada di ruang tengah, ia akan melihat Baekhyun berbaring di sofa panjangnya dengan kepala mendandar pada lengan sofa, dan kaki kirinya yang menindih kaki kanannya terjuntai ke lantai tanpa kain yang menutupinya dari paha hingga betis, rambut hitamnya jatuh ke sofa dengan cara yang sensual dan bahunya kirinya terekspose. Membuat air yang diminumnya keluar dengan cara yang menjijikkan karena mulutnya otomatis terbuka.

Lain waktu, yang baginya sangat memalukan, ia menemukan Baekhyun duduk dimejanya saat dosennya masih sibuk menjelaskan banyak hal, matanya hanya dapat melebar menatap Baekhyun yang menunduk tersenyum padanya, ia terfokus pada Baekhyun dengan _background_ punggung teman-temannya yang terasa pudar di matanya. Saat tubuh putih Baekhyun yang terlindungi oleh kain itu mendekat kearahnya, Chanyeol pelan-pelan memundurkan tubuhnya, berusaha mengembalikan kewarasannya, dan itu berhasil, karena yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah tubuhnya yang jatuh terjengkang ke belakang dari kursinya, dan kepalanya terantuk meja Kai yang ada di belakangnya, yang mengakibatkan ia menadpat tatapan tajam dari dosennya dan tanda tanya dari wajah teman-temannya. _ugh_

Dari semua hal yang menaikkan libidonya, Baekhyun yang sedang berada di ranjangnya adalah hal yang paling membuatnya tak berkutik. Ia sedang melepas kausnya ketika retinanya menangkap Baekhyun di ranjangnya, tersenyum padanya dalam posisi telungkup, bahunya mulusnya tak tertutupi kain dan leher jenjangnya sangat seksi, ujung-ujung kakinya tampak dari ujung kain yang tak menutupinya, yang paling parah, kain itu benar-benar mencetak lekuk tubuh Baekhyun. Jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika Baekhyun yang ada di hadapannya bangun dari posisi itu dan dengan langkah yang anggun berdiri mendekati Chanyeol, hingga perlahan-lahan beberapa bagian kain panjang itu jatuh secara natural dari tubuhnya sebelum pria itu merengkuhnya.

Ini gila.

* * *

Chanyeol tahu dia telah mendapat ide gila, tapi tak ada yang lain di otaknya kali ini, ia sedikit ragu, tapi ia ingin mencobanya. Ia menelpon Luhan-anak jurusan desain dan meminta sedikit bantuan darinya untuk mendapatkan barang seperti yang diinginkannya. Ia memilih barang-barang yang di kirimkan Luhan di surelnya, dan ketika ia menemukannya, ia langsung meminta Luhan untuk mengantarkan barang itu padanya di pagi harinya.

Kemudian, yang paling membuatnya harus menarik nafas dalam sebelum melakukannya adalah menelpon Baekhyun dan meminta anak itu datang ke _flat-_ nya di sore harinya.

Ia menyambut Baekhyun dengan sekotak es krim di ruang tamunya dan menjelaskan maksudnya memanggil pria itu kemari, yang kemudian didapatinya Baekhyun mematung mendengar seluruh penjelasannya. Lehernya menelan ludah dengan sulit dan itu tidak berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Ia sedikit was-was kalau Baekhyun akan marah dan menolak menerima permintaannya, tapi ia terkejut karena Baekhyun kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun dengan raut wajah tak yakin.

Jadi ia kemudian dengan bersemangat menyiapkan kursi sofa di dekat jendela kamarnya yang tertutup goden berwarna krem pastel dan mengatur pencahayaannya. Ketika ia melihat Baekhyun sudah siap, ia berkali-kali menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Baekhyun kemudian berpose di depan kamera Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol kembali merasa _jatuh_.

Karena Baekhyun yang ada di imajinasinya tidak sebanding dengan Baekhyun yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

Api dan cahaya yang berbeda-gairah dan harapan-bentuk lain dari api dan cahaya itulah yang di gambarkan oleh seorang Byun Baekhyun.

* * *

Dosennya mengatakan lukisan Chanyeol bukanlah salah satu yang akan mendapatkan hadiah, tapi ia juga bilang kalau lukisan Chanyeol amat menarik dan ia sangat bangga pada Chanyeol yang sudah berusaha, sementara banyak teman di kelasnya yang kemudian menanyakan nama model yang di lukis Chanyeol, dan mereka menyatakan kagum pada lukisannya. Jadi, meskipun Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan yang terbaik, lukisannya tetap di panjang di ruang pameran kampus mereka saat perayaan hari ulang tahun tiba.

"demi kulit hitam Kai, aku ingin tahu dari mana Chanyeol mendapat modelnya" ucap Chen memandang lukisan Chanyeol yang bergaya _renaissance_ tanpa berkedip "dia tak tampak laki-laki, tapi juga tak tampak perempuan"

"benar, demi kakinya yang mulus, aku ingin Chanyeol mengenalkan orang ini padaku" sambung Suho di sampingnya. Sementara Luhan yang ada di antara mereka sedari tadi tak dapat berkata apa-apa, mulutnya terbuka dan matanya tak lepas dari lukisan Chanyeol.

Awalnya, Luhan hanya penasaran dengan Chanyeol yang meminjam kain yang di desain olehnya, ia tahu ia cukup puas dengan kain yang dibuatnya, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan persepsi orang lain, jadi saat Chanyeol memberitahunya kalau kainnya benar-benar bagus, ia langsung mengajak Chen dan Suho untuk melihat ruang pameran begitu Sehun mengatakan padanya, kalau lukisan Chanyeol benar-benar tak bisa di lupakan dengan mudah.

Dan ya, kainnya yang sederhana tampak elegan di sekeliling tubuh pria yang ada di lukisan itu, ia hanya membuat motif sederhana dan membuatnya sewarna gading dengan tambahan simpil-simpul kumpulan benang di tiap ujungnya, tapi pria itu mampu membuat kainnya benar-benar tampak berkelas dan seolah-olah kain itu terbuat dari jalinan sutra dan emas.

Tapi selain itu, Luhan benar-benar di buat tercengang oleh Chanyeol, ia hampir-hampir mengira Chanyeol telah melukis jelmaan _Aphrodite_. Dengan nuansa yang lembut yang dominan dengan warna coklat pastel, pria yang ada di sana tidak benar-benar menampilkan kesan sensual, tapi juga tidak polos, kain yang dibuatnya melingkupi tubuh pria itu dengan anggun, menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya yang polos tanpa perlindungan, _collarbone_ -nya terlihat mengagumkan tanpa kain yang menutupinya dan juntaian kainnya yang tidak menutupi kaki pria itu menampilkan bagian paha hingga betis kaki kanannya yang mulus tanpa alas kaki, sementara kaki kirinya yang setengah bersila dan menyandar pada lengan sofa menopang lengan pria itu, kedua tangannya bersatu seolah tengah berdoa di depan bibirnya. Dan jangan lupakan bibir kecilnya yang tersenyum menawan, leher jenjangnya, dagu runcingnya, hidung mungilnya, matanya yang hitam dan dalam, rambut hitam legamnya yang sedikit panjang di bagian poni dan kesan berantakan yang anggun dari helaian rambutnya serta tatapan dari kedua matanya-keseluruhan dari pria itu benar-benar cantik.

Keseluruhan kesan yang ditampilkan dalam lukisan Chanyeol adalah hasrat dan harapan, karena pria disana benar-benar menawan.

"ini benar-benar indah" ucap Luhan tanpa di sadarinya.

"ya ampun, kau baru sadar?" ledek Chen. Ia tak peduli.

"aku tahu lukisan Chanyeol layak untuk dilihat secara terus menerus, aku juga ingat kita punya tugas lain saat ini, tapi tubuhku sulit bergerak" ucap Suho masih menatap lukisan Chanyeol.

Di sekeliling mereka, orang-orang yang lewat selalu berhenti lebih lama untuk menikmati lukisan Chanyeol.

"benar, kita masih punya tugas, kajja" ajak Chen menyadarkan.

* * *

Baekhyun berpenampilan berbeda hari ini, tidak ada _beanie,_ tidak ada kaca mata dan tidak ada kaos-kaos longgar. Ia memakai _sweater_ putih berbahan wol dan rambutnya di tata belah tengah hingga helai poni hitamnya jatuh ke dahinya dengan natural, bibirnya di poles dengan _lipbalm_ yang membuat bibir _cherry-_ nya tampak berkilau dan matanya berhias _eyeliner._ Yah, paling tidak ia harus sedikit tampil rapi hari ini. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang memaksa untuk mendandaninya seperti ini, karena pelakunya adalah sepupunya sendiri-Bae Suzy- yang akan berduet dengannya nanti. Ya, Baekhyun juga akan ikut tampil dalam acara ini.

Ia berencana melihat pameran sebelum waktu tampilnya tiba, karena Chanyeol tidak memberinya izin untuk melihat hasil photonya. Jadi ia terpaksa kesana sendiri.

Gedung pameran yang di masukinya sudah ramai dan banyak jenis bentuk seni yang di pamerkan disana. Ia berkeliling-keliling untuk mencari karya Chanyeol sekaligus sedikit melihat-lihat. Ia juga melihat beberapa koordinator acara juga menyempatkan diri untuk menengok pameran ini. Mereka menggunakan kaos merah dengan tulisan _crew_ di belakangnya.

"astaga, aku ingin tahu nama modelnya" kata seorang coordinator berwajah kotak yang melintas di depannya bersama kedua temannya yang lain.

"aku juga benar-benar ingin berkenalan dengannya" si mata rusa menanggapi, sementara si wajah malaikat disampingnya hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Baekhyun tetap melajukan langkahnya, melarikan matanya ke tiap sudut tembok hingga ia menangkap lukisan yang amat familiar di matanya. Mata Baekhyun melebar dan mulutnya perlahan terbuka ketika ia semakin dekat dengan lukisan itu. Indah. Ia hampir tak percaya bahwa pria yang ada dalam lukisan itu adalah dirinya sendiri, hingga tanpa sadar ia menyentuh lukisan itu.

"maaf tuan, anda tidak boleh menyentuhnya" tegur seorang wanita yang merupakan salah satu _crew._

Tapi wanita itu kemudian menutupi mulutnya ketika Baekhyun berbalik, dan banyak orang di sana yang melakukan hal yang sama. Diperhatikan oleh banyak orang membuatnya hanya mampu tersenyum malu, dan semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"demi Tuhan, apa aku baru saja melihat _Aphrodite_?"

Baekhyun mendengar pertanyaan si koordinator berwajah kotak, dan itu membuat semburat merah di pipinya menjadi semakin banyak.

END

* * *

fiuh, ternyata menulis itu sulit yah... -_-''

salut buat para senior-senior yang udah mulai nulis sejak dulu, aku masih newbie soalnya, heheheh


End file.
